One Green Tea and one Decaf Mocha Latte’ to go ple
by Great Big Sea
Summary: Andrew and Tess try to make sure that our caffeine addicted Monica doesn’t make our young angel in training addicted to coffee. (Yeah I know it’s a crappie summary, but it’ll have to do for now! :D )


  
  
My first TBBA fanfic well not really it's the first one that I put up on :P I created my own angel in training Alexis and only use her if your in utter and complete desperation! ONE SHOT FIC Sorry if any of the cannons are out of OCC!  
  
If you already didn't know cannons are the original characters from books or a tv show. So the cannons of TBBA would be Tess, Monica, Andrew, etc. so they are cannons. And OCC is Out Of Character.  
  
Andrew and Tess try to make sure that our caffeine addicted Monica doesn't make our young angel in training addicted to coffee. (Yeah I know it's a crappie summary, but it'll have to do for now! :D )  
  
One Green Tea and one Decaf Mocha Latte' to go please  
  
By Blue October  
  
Smell that beautiful air! It's just wonderful! I just love the smell of the ocean flying through the wind! Alexis said with her arms up in the air happily breathing in deeply. It is nice isn't it? Tess said with a smile. So were are Monica and Andrew? If they don't hurry we'll be late for our next assignment. Alexis said checking her watch. Don't worry they'll be here soon. Tess said smiling.  
  
Monica said with a smile raising her venti deceaf Mocha latte to her lips. Hello Monica. Andrew said with a smile. She said with the coffee to her mouth. You know they should change the name to Fourbucks since that's how much it costs these days. Well then you should get the Starbucks card it's way more handy then using cash. Monica said happily that she got her morning cup of mocha. You sound like a human Monica. Andrew said with with a smile. He held the door open for Monica said thanked him still enjoying the rich mocha flavor.  
And do we meet your new angel in training today Andrew? She asked.  
Yes you do and don't think for one second that your going to introduce her to Starbucks! Andrew said teasing her she looked hurt for a minute and then smiled. I wasn't going to Andrew. She said with a slight smile.  
  
Seagulls flew about talking with other birds flew around the white sandy beach, it was quiet for the morning. You know Tess this remides me of how much I love it back in Newfoundland, the big red cliffs the roaring seas- Great Big Sea- Alexis chirped on happily. The small quaint towns, the bait stores big cute Newfies- The people? Tess asked smiling. Alexis smiled.  
  
No! I mean the dogs- you know Newfies! They're big soft and they drool like Monica does without a pot of coffee. Tess laughed. You got that one right angel girl.Do you know anything about our new assignment Andrew? Asked Monica who had yet finished her coffee. All I know it's here, In Malibu?  
Monica asked taking in the scenery. The red Caddilac went down the quiet road they didn't speak until Monica crushed the silence with her question.  
  
Andrew I thought that Adam was going to instruct Alexis. Monica asked.  
He was going to until I was asked to take over, he didn't tell me why though. Andrew paused to frown. Then I don't think we should pry. She nodded. I guess not. Andrew said quietly. I would love to live down here on the beach, it would be like having your own private beach! The warm sand the beautiful ocean- we should have more assignments out here! Monica said happily. I think we would need to to convince a few people though. Andrew laughed.  
  
Tess smiled and then looked down at Alexis who was petting a wiener dog named Frankfurt Frank for short. You know what angel girl? I think I have a good idea. Tess said with even a bigger grin. And what's that Tess? Alexis asked the angel supervisor not looking up from petting Frank the wiener dog. Come with me and I'll show you. Tess said and the girl got up brushed the sand from her jeans and bottom and waved saying goodbye to Frank.  
  
By Frank! She called and waved and the dog barked. Why being so secretive Tess? I don't think this is like you from what I heard. Alexis said with a smile. Your going to like it angel girl. Tess said with a grin. _And Monica's not going to get her addictive to coffee either! One caffeine addicted angel is enough Andrew and I don't need two!So was she on Search and Rescue like I was? Or was she just learning? What did she do before she came on our little team of angels? Asked  
Monica who know was interested about learning about Alexis.  
  
She was with me and Adam and Rafael learning, He said taking his eye's off the road to look at Monica. Oh so that's why you weren't with us for the week. Hmm you were very secretive that week. Monica chuckled. She looked at her cup and frowned. What's wrong? He asked her taking his eye's again off the road. I'm finished. She pouted and then smiled and then began to drink again. And this is your- Second Andrew. My second cup of coffee. Monica chuckled. Okay please don't tell Tess that you did that- she'll kill me for stopping at a Starbucks.  
  
Andrew said looking white just thinking about what Tess might say.  
Oh don't worry about it Andrew! We don't start our next assignment for two day's. Monica said looking gleeful. I'm not worried about that. Andrew said. Monica frowned at her friend. What's wrong Andrew? And don't say nothing, because I know somethings up. She said. How did you guess? He asked her again taking his eye's off the road to look at her. Well now it's obvious. Monica stated. You know how we had years of experience? He asked her, she nodded. Do you think that she can do this assignment with only a couple of months training? He asked her eyes on the road. Oh sure! She had the best trainers. Monica smiled. That makes me feel a __wee _bit better. Andrew smiled and so did Monica. Here we are! Tess said with a grin. Alexis looked up at the store sign in green color STARBUCKS. And we're doing what at a local coffee stop? I don't get it. Well you need a range of beverages. Tess said with a smile. Tess and the young charge walked inside and walked up towards the counter, One grande' green tea frappichino and one grande green tea to go please. Tess smiled at the cute male Barrista. Coming up. He said pleasantly with a happy smile. Now normally I don't do this but I think we need to chat about our little group of angels. She said the word _angels_ very quietly to Alexis and the young girl smiled. I thought I heard an accent from Monica, and she's the one addicted to coffee am I right? Alexis asked smiling. And Rafael is the cute one? Alexis asked and Tess tried to suppress a grin that was training to form on her mouth.  
  
Your right baby. She smiled. Ahh, so let me ask you a question: who is older? Andrew or Adam? Tess smiled and began to tell her about their team of angels and their pervious assignments.  
  
The red Caddy pulled up towards the beach it parked on the sandy beach they found Tess and Alexis chatting happily. Monica and Andrew got out and walked up towards them smiling. So did we keep you long? Andrew asked. No you didn't Angel boy right on time. And I see Monica stopped for her daily cup of coffee? Tess asked with a smile. Monica nodded and put the cup to her mouth and took a long drag from it. The Irish angel looked at the plastic cup in Alexis's right hand which she then pressed to her mouth. Um Tess? Andrew asked pointing to the green half empty plastic cup. Tess smirked. Green Tea, it has caffeine like coffee but it's way more nicer on a young teen's stomach then coffee. Tess smiled.  
  
You think that I would get her addicted to coffee? Monica asked pointing to herself. The two senior angels nodded. Well- I would have introduced her to Starbucks- Tess smiled and then finished up her green tea while a garbage tin materialized next to her and she dropped the empty cup inside while Alexis finished up hers and did the same. Andrew handed over the key's to Tess' baby and the young angels eye's light up. Can I drive? She asked hopeful. Tess looked surprised for a minute and then smiled. We'll see. Tess said climbing into the drivers side while Andrew and Alexis got in the back seat and Monica in shotgun.  
  
But- I am the right age to learn to drive- I am the human age of seventeen- Alexis started to say. I think we'll just wait a couple of assignments before you start to drive the Caddy all right angel girl? Tess said with a smile while Alexis pouted and crossed her arms. Andrew and Monica chuckled.  
  
So Tess have you ever considered upgrading to a SUV? Alexis asked hopefully. Was the short and quick answer. This car is staying in the family. Tess said firmly. Monica smiled and Andrew grinned.  
  
Hoped you liked it! If it's out of OCC then I'm sorry! Didn't mean too!  
  
Blue October : ) 


End file.
